burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunter Olympus Governor
JMBZ-12 Changes Do you honestly believe that even with stunt boost, the car will stay as heavy as the stock Olympus? The information will be removed until we can confirm this. If it makes you feel any more comfortable, I will remove "but it will most likely be much faster and lighter." } :I'll be honest with you. by the time the BSI pack is released, I'll let you know whether or not that the Olympus Governor will "most lively be much faster and lighter" (unless you'll get there first). Until then, wait until 6 days for the release of the BSI pack. JMBZ-12 11:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Looks like I was wrong, the Governor is not the great stunt vehicle I had anticipated. I still like it though. How to Unlock Where does it say that this is available immediately after you download the BSI Pack? :Oh yeah, that's wrong isn't it! My bad Smudger13talk 17:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Strength I know the Governor isn't going to have crazy acceleration, a very high top speed, and the quickest handling, but I hope this is the car that will shut the GT Nighthawk up for good. I'm guilty for gaining a lot of miles on it early on, but I absolutely despise seeing the car online. :Yup... I've had enough of the GT nightHawk.... I'm getting very irritated by those people who cant drive swooshing around paradise city just smacking all they see...and the casual mishap xD. ya I do hope that the governor will kill that GT for good. Bloodharbringer 07:51, 10 June 2009 (xD) ::The Governor is unstoppable. It has faster acceleration & better handling over the stock version plus I turned a couple Nighthawks to scrap already with it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 08:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hm... i had fun doing the marked man games with it... i even just stopped halfway a marked man (offline) and had dinner... then i was still alive and just cruised happily along the island xD ::::BUT! it was crap in road rages....sadly enough...it's just too slow, in my opinion! Bloodharbringer 08:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not crap in Road Rages for me. I can take out 3 vans/4x4s at once with ease with the Governor [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 13:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) 4WD The original Olympus had 4 wheel drive cause when I had it on it's roof with the gas down all 4 wheels were spinning. So I fixed that note. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 23:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The Car Should be more mobile, But just as heavy. The Boost will make it easier to lug that MASSIVE chassis around to 187mph. It is obviously faster. But it is not lighter. Why dont they add aggression boost? That thing must weigh about 4 tons! 14:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The Olympus being more mobile ? This would be weird, because the Olympus is supposed to be a 4WD tank, even more than the Citizen. And for the boost type, the Sarge loves seeing his car with Stunt boost, so he can stunt freely while packing a punch against his rivals. So no Aggression boost. I know this is kinda random but, the Olympus is my most favorite vehicle in the game. Titanattack 04:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC)